


Bienvenue à Randomia

by Marie_Aline_de_Randomia



Category: Dragon Ball, Hetalia: Axis Powers, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ninja - Fandom, randome - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, DARGON, F/M, Fun, OMG TROP BIEN, PONEY, RONDOMIA, Random - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Aline_de_Randomia/pseuds/Marie_Aline_de_Randomia
Summary: Gawain (Irlande du Nord) Ne va pas très bien et son tendre et cher Ponpon (Japon) la bien ressentie, avec l’aide de Pinkie Pie Pie il sauve la pauvre Gawain en détresse, hélas après un problème scénaristique il se retrouve dans l’étrange royaume de Randomia attaquer par des Aquoi-Terroriste
Relationships: Japon x Irlande du Nord
Kudos: 1





	1. La couleur des sentiments confuse de mon cœur briser par ton absence

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est la deuxième que j'ai écrite il à peut prés 2 ans voila je vous laisse avec la moi du passer :3 
> 
> Cette fic est la suite d’une histoire d’une amie -> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12798006/1/Famille <\- Je me suis dit "Et si j’écrivais la suite pour que tout finisse bien" c’est comme ça qu’est née cette fic sur le couple très connu du JaponxGawain (Irlande du Nord) j’ai est rajouté aussi Pinkie Pie l’histoire que ça reste logique. Certes l’ambiance change légèrement?… Mais je suis sûr que ça le fera ! J’ai aussi rajouter des O.C, mais on en reparlera plus tard, sur ceux bonne lecture.

C’était une journée normale au Japon, comme d’habitude Japon se bat dans les aires contre une armée de poulpe-Super Saiyan. Il y est mis tout sont énergie dans ce combat il devait gagner est aider les magicals girls qui c’était faite attaquait par c’est monstruosité

**Magical girl 1** : Alllon-y Japon-San !

 **Magical girl 2** : Vous aller les avoir !

Soudain Japon ressente en lui une sensation d‘désagréable ça choupinette Gawain avais des problèmes !

_A Equestria_

**Pinkie Pie** : Regarde Rarity je vais manger se piment extrême fors ! *Mange le piment puis transpire* C’est…. CHAUDDDD *Sautes-en l’aire et détruire le toit*

 **Rarity** : … *Soupire et continue*

Pinkie Pie sauta tellement haut qu’elle survola le Japon.

**Japon** : Ce poney qui vole pourrait m’amène jus’cas ma dulcinée *Il sauta sur Pinkie Pie*

 **Pinkie Pie** : AAAAAAAA Bonjour ! AAAAAAAAAA

 **Japon** : Petit poney rose veut tu bien me conduire au pré de ma chatoun

 **Pinkie Pie** : OkKKKKKKKKKKK

**Magical girl 1** : JAPON-SAN !

 **Poulpe-Super Saiyan** : *Avance vers les Magical girl* Aaaaaa

 **Magical girls** : AAAAAAAAAAA

Japon et Pinkie Pie survola le ciel à la recherche de Gawain ! Elle était couchée sur son lit a moitie mort.

**Japon** : Vite vite Pinkie Pie utile le crapegawin !!!

 **Pinkie Pie** : Je savais que ça servirait un jour ! OK !!!

Il utilise le grapegawin, attrapa Gawain puis partie dans le ciel

**Japon** : Attend, mais Pinkie Pie tu n’es pas un pégase

 **Pinkie Pie** : Hahah tu vois bien que non et …… Oups ….

 **Japon** / **Pinkie Pie** : ….. *Tombe* AAAAAAAAAA

Il tomberait dans une cité bien étrange

**Pinkie Pie** : AÏE….. *Se relève péniblement* ou somme-nous ?

 **Personnage 1** : Ho mon dieu c’est n’importe quoi, vite appeler la reine!!

 **Japon** : Ils on l’aire paniquer ! J’espéré que leur reine ne va pas croire à une attaque ou je ne sais quoi..

 **Gros Orque** : *arrive*

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Agrippe Japon par le col et le secoues* c’est surement elle leur reine on est fichue elle va nous décapiter et après elle va jongler avec nos têtes

 **Personne 1** : voici notre Reine !!

Le Gros Orque se tourne derrière lui une femme c‘était accroché. Elle étais habiter d’une robe typique "de princesse" seulement elle était munie d’un blousent en cuire, de lunette de soleil, d’un foulard rouge vif, de mitaine et de bouse en cuire, ces cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon très désordonné , elle avait cependant une immense cape et une petite couronne nos héros compris qu’il avez à faire à la reine des lieux. 

**Marie-Aline** : Salut les gars!

 **Pinkie Pie** : Coucou !

 **A.M** : Je m’appelle Marie - Aline de Randomia, mais vu que c’est long on va dire M.A l’histoire que ça sois moine chiant ! Et lui c’est Jacob

 **Jacob** : Coucou je suis un mec randome !

 **A.M** : Allons donc dans une pâtisserai

 **Japon** :Euh… Mais on vient de faire une chute d’environs 50 M on pourrait pas plutôt aller à l’hôpital ?

 **A.M** : Et moi tous les matins je fais une petite sotte de 20 m depuis mon lit et je vais bien !

 **Japon** : On s’en fou de vous, mon amie et inconsciente et…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *chuchote a Japon* C’est toi qui es inconscient on dit jamais non à des gâteaux, COMPRIS ?

 **Japon** : …. OK mais c’est juste parque j’ais faim !

Tous se petit monde suivre Marie - Aline dans une pâtisserie

**Japon** : Vous aviez vraiment des gouts bizarres ici ! Des gâteaux piment et wasabi, Parfum nocturne, Poulpe au romarin … c’est…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Saute dans tout coin* GENIALEEEE !! *Va vers le vendeur* vous avez des cupcake kumquat basilique citron meringue jaboticaba roucou nappage chocolat pistache ? Vous avez ? Vous avez ?

 **Vendeur** : Évidement!

 **Pinkie Pie** : … *Saute en l’aire transperce le toi sans retomber* OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **A.M** : Il ne sons pas bizarres. Ils sont rondome ! Votre ami qui est complètement inconscient va bien ?

 **Gawain** : *Fait une consultions sur la banquette*

 **Japon** : Elle a connu des jours meilleurs

 **A.M** : Alors pour la ramener on à cas lui faire manger un gâteau qui va la soigner !

 **Pinkie Pie** : AAAAAAAAAAA *Atterrie à côté de Japon * Des gâteaux pour soigner !! Je veux tout savoir sur votre médecine !!

 **A.M** : C’est facile en met du beurre

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mmm

 **A.M** : De la farine

 **Pinkie Pie** : Mmm

 **A.M** : Hé beaucoup d’amour

 **Pinkie Pie** : OUAAAA

 **Japon** : Pinkie Pie elle dit sa pour plaisanter !

 **A.M** : Mais non voyons nous somme dans une Patisserie-Pharmasotique ! Pourquoi je vous aurais amené ici si non !

 **Japon** : Parque c’est rondome…

 **A.M** : À oui… *Tente un gâteau a Japon*

Japon redressa Gawain et lui mis un morceau de gâteau dans la mouche, c’est quand il l’introduit dans la bouche de Gawain celle-ci ouvrier les yeux, nos amoureux se retrouver donc yeux dans les yeux dans une bulle de sentiment touche les doigts de Japon légèrement enfoncer dans la bouche de Gawain. À cet instant nos deux tourtereaux trouvés la scène intense incroyablement romantique avec un soupe d’héroïsme. Mais en vrai la scène était incroyablement gênante

**Jacob** : Euh…. Vous ne trouviez pas ça un poil gênant

 **A.M** : On va dire que c’est l’amour….

 **Pinkie Pie** : *En stresse* MAIS BON SANS MANGE LE GÂTEAU MANGE LE GÂTEAU ! MAAAAAAAAANGE LEEEEEEE GATEAU MANGE LE GATEAUUUUUU !!!!

 **Gawain** : Je vais mieux.

 **Japon** : Je suis heureux.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Evidement grâce au pouvoir du GATEAUUUU

Soudaine la porte s’ouvrier une personne entra après quelle que seconde d’observations nos héros remarqués qu’il s’agisse d’un manchot (on parle de l’animale, hein. Vous saviez ceux que l’on confond avec le pingouin. Mais on réalité les pingouins savent voler ! contrairement au manchot donc eux ou ça serait un peut galère galère !) il s’approche de la reine et commença à s’installer à coter d’elle.

**A.M** : Ho Nils *Lui fait la bise* Comment ça va ?

 **Japon** : Elle vient de faire la bise à un manchot la…. ?

 **Jacob** : Hé salut gars *Lui fait un check*

 **Japon** : Il vient de faire un check à un manchot la…. ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : C’est peut-être une coutume

 **Gawain** : Une explication s’y vous plaît ?

 **A.M** : Oui bien sûr, je vous présente Nils c’est le Chef de l’armée

 **Gawain** : Vous aviez laissé la sécurité nationale a un manchot… Je veux dire si on appeler sa manchot c’est pas pour rien…

 **A.M** : Oui mais il sait glisse sur le ventre donc ça va 

**Nils** : *Tente une lettre a Marie - Aline*

 **A** : *Ouvre la lettre légèrement stresser* a ouf j’ai crue padans un moment que c’était important…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Qu’es que sais ?

 **A.M** : C’est juste une lettre de menace !

 **Jacob** : Encore les aquoitéroriste ?

 **Gawain** : Les aquoi…Quoi ?

 **Japon** : Et ce n’est pas sensé être important… ?

 **A.M** : Mais non voyons ça fait des mois qu’il nous bassine avec ça en plus il fond plein de fautes quel manque de respect…

 **Jacob** : Ouais… Nous on ferait jamais ça…

 **A.M** : Ouias … Jamais…

 **Jacob** : Surtout dans un fic…

 **A.M** : Alors la…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Les aquoitéroriste se sont c’est personne insupportable qui nous éclabousse alors quand n’est même pas rentré dans la piscine ?

 **A.M** : Allons on peut pas être aussi inhumaine ! Les aquoitéroriste son des terroristes, mais seulement pour les parcs aquatiques… On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ! Et j’avouai que pour ça il gagne des points. 

**Japon** : Il y a un parc aquatique prés d’ici ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : On y va on y vaaaa !

 **Jacob** : Oh oui l’aquoi-random !

 **Gawain** : "Randome" vous aimez bien ce nom, non ?

Soudain une exploitons retentie y en pour conséquence de faire trembler les mur et vitre !

**A.M** : Maintenait que votre amie et réveille ça voudrait pas d’aller visiter la ville ?

 **Japon** : On devrait peut-être visiter un bunker ?

 **Gawain** : Oh chérie tu à tellement de bonnes idées !

 **Japon** : Ho ma petite Rousstipéte !

 **Gawin** : Mon Takoyaki

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous avez des idées bizarres ! Moi je veux voir Randomia !

 **Gawain** : Moi j’aimerais bien rester en vie…

Marie-Aline tira nos deux amoureux et les traina à la sortie elle commence à les amenée vers le centre-ville

**A.M** : Nous voici dans la partie historique

 **Gawain** : Mon petit sushi, on devrait vraiment parler de c’est tremblement et exploitons j’ai l’impétrions que ça arrive vers nous…

 **Japon** : Ne t’en fait pas chérie je sais quoi faire dans ce génère de situations !

 **Gawain** : Oh mon NINI tu es le meilleur

 **Japon** : *Sore une pareille photo* tu à vu l’architecture ? C’est magnifique ! *Prend des photos*

 **Gawain** : Tu parles de quelles situations là ?

 **A.M** : À gauche on peut voir mon magasin de cactus préférait, a droit un magasin d’objet ohléolé

 **Japon** : C’est un sex-shop ? Sa devineresse intéresse…

 **Jacob** : Non c’est un magazine sur la corrida !

 **Japon** : Ah….

 **A.M** : Oh est la c’est mon cabinier de kiné et oui je suis aussi kiné !

 **Japon** : *prends une photo*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Euh… Japon…

 **Japon** : Tu me remercieras quand tu auras mal au dos !

 **Jacob** : La on rabdomia se son no rabbin-viking

 **Gawain** : C’est original …

 **A.M** : Hé encore vous n’avez pas vu nos prêtres qui vol

 **Prêtre** : *Vol au-dessus d’eux* Je vol ! Je vol !

 **Japon** : Et on ne trouve ça qu’ici ?

 **A.M** : Oui ce n’est pas historiquement canon c’est pour ça.

 **Gawain** : Ha la la la spiritualité…

Soudain la ville trembla très fors à tel point que nos héros pardi l’équilibre

**A.M** : *Essais de rester droite malgré son déséquilibre* Ce n’est pas parque la ville est attaquait que je vais arrêt de faire la visite ! Ici on à la boutique de beurre butter-fly …

 **Japon** : *Prende une photo avec difféculter*

 **???** : AAAAA je vous est eu!

 **A.M** : Oh Bandit-Ninja 1 ! Comment va votre problème au coqusie ?

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : Hé vous devait respecter le secret médical!

 **A.M** : Hé alors vous attaques bien mon royaume!

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : Oui… ben … Moi je suis le méchant OK?

 **Jacob** : Pouqruoi vous est ici? Vous ne devrez pas plus tôt attaque que le parc aquoitique?

 **Bandit -Ninja 1** : Ouais, mais n’y a personne.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ben évidemment on est en décembre il n’y à personne! Vous aurez du attaquer à un moment d’infulance par exemple en juin et…

 **Gawain** : *donne des coups de coude à Pinkie Pie* Arret de leur donner des idées!

 **Japon** : Comment il on fait pour arriver ici? Vous avez pas une armé qui survielle la ville ?

 **A.M** : *Se retourne vers Nils* Nils?....

 **Nils** : *S’agite de façon offusquet*

 **A.M** : On en a déjà parler ce n’est pas parque tu n’as pas de bars que tu ne peux pas défendre le ville!

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui tu peux toujours glisser sur le ventre

 **Jacob** : Exatement!

 **Bandit -Ninja 1** : HHHHAAAAA qu’est-ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir de parc aquatique!

 **A.M** : Ben rien… on est en décembre donc on s’en fou… Mais vous pouvais le garder encore un peut si vous vouliez

 **Bandit-Ninja 2** : À ben c’est gentille!

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : Mais non ta gueule!!! On ne vous le rendra pas!!

 **A.M** : Pas de problème on n’a le temps du reprend avant l’été!

 **Jacob** : Et comme ça on fera des super fêtes!

 **Pikie Pie** : OUIIIIII

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : GRAAAAA vous l’aurez voulut!!

Des Bandits-Ninjas saut sur Jacob et partitas avec lui

**A.M :** Non JACOB!!

 **Jacob** : NONNNNNNNN

 **Gawin:** À c’est donc à ça qu’il servait …

 **Japon** : bon ben a plus… *Prende un photo* Je lui donnerais en cadeau…. En fin s’il revient…

 **A** **.M** : Ça le rendra tellement heureux ce petit souvenir

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : On ou empreinte de façon interimine se personnage secondaire afin de vous motiver un peu… Souvner vous de nous comme le king des ninjas!

 **Japon** : Toi le king des ninjas comment hose tu ?

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : Quoi parque-toi tu t’y connais mieux ? Tu te crois né dans la terre des ninjas peut-être ?

 **Tous** : ….

 **Bandit-Ninja 1** : Je viens de mettre un blanc la non…?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Bon vous où foutez sur la gueule ou pas?

 **A.M** : Pinkie Pie?....

 **Pinkie Pie** : Quoi…. Je veux voir se combat moi!

Japon se tourna sur lui-même quand il eut finir il se trouva en tenu de ninja. Il sauta au niveau de Bandit-Ninja 1 et lui mis un cout monumental Bandit-Ninja partie dans le ciel, avant de devenir une petite étoile dans celui-ci. Japon toucha le sol il re pivota et se retrouva avec ces habite normal.

**Gawain** : Ouaaaa, je crois que j’ai joui…

 **A.M** : Vite il faut le retourner, il doit l’avoir amenée dans le parc aquoitique! Qui sera son sauveur ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Je sais je sais nous!!!

 **Japon** : Mais je devais prendre des photos… Vous ne vouliez pas le faire vous?

 **Gawain** : Ouais on n’a pas eu le temps de s’attacher de toute façon!

 **A.M** : Ouias mes moi j’ai des patients!...

 **Gawin** : J’ai la flemme de trouver d’autre argument donc on va dire… Oui

 **A** **.M** : Tenait cette carte *Le tente à Pinkie Pie* j’ai un plan pour arrêt les bandits-ninjas , il a quelle que année un scientique travailler sur le parque aquoitique. Il devait trouver de nouvelles attractions, ces travaux fut très prolifiques, mais après avoir travaillé sur une centaine attractions il voulut crés l’attraction ultime!

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oh non cette histoire est juste terrifiant!

 **Gawain** : Ouais bof…

 **A.M** : Pour sa dernière oeuvre il voulut re trailler sur ces attractions d’enfance les piscines à vague!

**_Sentifique_ ** _: Oh la la j’adore les vagues!_

**A.M** : Mais hélas pour lui il avait plus de place pour sa pinsine nous avons dond refusé son projet.

**_A_.M** _: Désoler nous allons devoir refuser votre projet faute de place…_

 **_Sentifique_ ** _: NOOOOOONNNNN_

**A.M** : Il nous demanda une dernière faveur, de le laisser la nuit pour crée sa dernière oeuvre il vous jura que celle-ci ne prendrait pas de la place nous l’avons donc laissais faire, ce fut une erreur…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Quest qu’il a fait qu’est qui à fait!

 **A.M** : quand vous sommes allé voir son travaille nous avons constater qu’effectivement elle ne prénet pas de place il avait placer dans le bâtiment des commandes, il a avait tout simplement crée une machine a tsunamis !

**_Sentifique_ ** _: Pourquoi avoir plusieurs pauvres vagues quand on peut on avoire une seule immense HAHAHAAHA_

 **_A.M_ ** _: Parque c’est très dangereux!_

 **_Sentifique_ ** _: Oui ben rien à foutre… AHAHAHAAHAAHAH!_

**Japon** : Oh…

 **A.M** : Cette machine pouvait détruire toutes les Parques! Mais si vous la regelez bien elle pourrait tout simplement chasser avec les bandits-ninjas sans endommager le Parque! 

**Japon** : Votre plan et donc d’activer la machine ?

 **A.M** : Exatement! Mais dans un premier temps essais de vous infliger

 **Japon** : Ne vous en fait pas avec mes compétences de ninja j’y arriverais!

 **Gawin** : Oh, mon Okonomiyaki, tu es tellement entreprenet !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Super on action Pinkie Pie et sa bande! *Pare*

Gawain et Japon haussier des épaules est survire Pinkie Pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà J’espère ne pas trop vous avoir perdu! Pour les O.C
> 
> Marie-Aline de Rondomia : A la base ça devait juste être un cosplay, je voulais mettre une robe victorienne, mais j’avais aussi envie de mettre la cape de la reine des neiges ( La grande violette) Oui j’aime bien les capes et c’est quand même bizarre vu que tout le monde trébuche dessus ou marche dessus. Enfin bref, l’histoire que ça reste coréent (lol) J’ais dit de ça serais le cosplay de Marie-Aline de Rondomia (Le nom Marie-Aline ça viens du fait quand j’ai eu l’idée j’étais avec des amies Marie et Aline que je salut en passent. Ha que coucou!) Ce cosplay est très parthique tu peux squatter d’autre groupe cosplays et dire "Non, mais je suis la reine du rondome donc si je vais avec vous c’est rondome donc ça va!” logique non? Et tu peux aussi faire n’importe vu que c’est la reine du rondome. Par la suite c’est devenu mon le nom de mon conte sur fanfictions ben oui comme ça mes histoires elle puisse être rondome !
> 
> Nils : Il est inspirais du manchot général de brigade de La Garde royale Norvégienne. Nils Olav (Oui il existe c’est pas une blague vous pouviez cherchais) J’ais trouver le concept beaucoup trop beau je quand est la même chose en France! Le monde serait plus beau avec des manchots
> 
> Jacob : Alors Jacob je vous expliquerais plus tard vu que la il est pas en super positions… mais sachait que l’idée viens des plusieurs sources Hidden City (Apli sur téléphone) Harry Potter Hogwarts (Apli sur téléphone) et de Rabbi Jacob (film) Donc je vous lèverais le mystère plus trad.
> 
> Ha oui aussi rabdomia ça vient de faute de frappe est vu qu’il avait randome de dans je l’est gardais et les rabbin-viking ça vient de coiffure d’une amie qui pouvait faire rabbin ou viking pratique.
> 
> Les aquoiterroristes viennent d’un délire à Aquoiland
> 
> Voilà une petite anecdote et vu des coulisses


	2. Ton amour me brise le cœur, mais il est tellement intense que finalement ça va

Durand le trajet Pinkie Pie chercha le chemin de façon maladroite (il faut dire que tenir une carte avec des sabots c’est compliqué)

**Pinkie Pie** : Ha ce carte! Personnene pense jamais à l’ergonyme!

 **Gawain** : Pinkie Pie où est passé Japon?

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Se débat avec la carte* Il est derrière tu devrais le rejoindre le temps que je comprenne cette carte!

Gawain se dirigea vers son tendre, elle le retrouva à accroupie prennent des photos

**Gawin** : Mon Ponpon que fait-tu ?

 **Japon** : Ho ma Roustipéte! Je cherchais quelle que chose de beau à photographie, mais rien ne rivalise avec ta botteur naturel

**Gawain** : Ho Mon Ponpon tu sais comment me séduire

 **Japon** : Oui mais la vraie question et comment te rendre heureuse!

 **Gawin** : Rien que ta présence et **…** Ephorique!

 **Japon** : Moi je trouve ta présence… Érotique

Japon perna Gawain par la traille et la fie basculer dans c’est bars

**Gawain** : Ohaaa Il me tarde de me faire prendre par un poulpe

 **Japon** : Non ma chérie… Par une armée de poulpe…

Leur lèvre se raprochaire petite à petite alors quelle commencer à se séfloré Pinkie Pie venue de nul par. Un haire de fatigue et de folie se lisait sur son visage

**Pinkie Pie** : J’ai…. J’ai… Eu un problème *montre la carte déchiret* j’ai essais de négocier avec elle ! MAIS ELLE C’EST MONTÉ TELLMENT INCOMPÉTENTE! Au début je lui est juste expliqué, je vous le jurrrrrre! Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre! J’ai donc sévi, mais RIEN A FAIRE! Elle me juger…. Je suis sur quelle me critiques….

 **Gawain** : Pinkie Pie tu es sur que ça va…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Bien sûr *Bascule* AAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Japon** : On à une carte? Je penser quand suivais juste les panneaux… *Montre du doigt un panneau*

 **Pinkie Pie** : QUOIIII *Se fige en plein mieux de son action*

 **Gawin** : *Ramace la carte* Pinkie Pie c’est la mauvaise carte…

 **Japon** : Est tu la prends à l’envers

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Toujour figé avec un tic à l'oeil* Ha….

 **Gawin** : Bon on y va?

 **Gawin/Japon** : *Parte*

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Toujour figé* Ha….Ha…..

 **Gawain** : *Revient voir Pinkie Pie s’arrêt quelle que seconde soupire et prend Pikie sur c’est épaule*

Après quelle que minute de marche nos amis trouver le parque aquoitique . Il était entouret de Bandit-Ninja, nos héros restés donc à l’écart à l’abri des regards. Gawain en profita pour déposer Pinkie Pie.

**Japon** : Que pouvons nous faire ma roustipéte?

 **Gawain** : On va d’abord s’occuper d’elle

 **Japon** : Ouaaa, tu es tellement intelligente

 **Gawain** : Ohaaa…. Tu me fais… Rougir… Ouaaa merci Pinkie Pie c’est grâce à toi quand est arriver la!

 **Pinkie Pie** (Toujour figé): *L’oeil de Pinkie Pie commença à bouger par la suite elle reprit conscience de son corps toujours avec un aire perdu, puis elle reprend des mouvements normaux*, mais de rien, c’est normal en tant que chef d’équipe

 **Gawain** / **Japon** : *Se regarde*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Voiyon comment nous allons réussir à renter… Je crois que j’ai une idée!

**Pinkie Pie** : Japon tu te placera près de l’entre, mais dans une zone stratégique! Et oui tu seras placé dans un angle mort, paraport à l’entré du parc! Tu mettras une pancarte proposent une photo contre un prix modéré!

**_Japon_ ** _: Monsieur! Monsieur ! Qui voudra bien immortaliser l’instant ou il entra dans le parc aquoitique?_

 **_Bandit-Ninja 2_ ** _: OUAAAA sa tombe bien j’avais justement envie de garder un souvenir avant t’entré bosser!_

 **_Bandit-Ninja 3_ ** _: T’es bizarre mec…_

**Pinkie Pie** : Evidamnt nos deux pigeons ne se douterons pas qu’en prend leur photo Gawain surgira afin de les assommer avec un tron… Entier

**_Gawain_ ** _: *surgie d’un buson est assomma les Bandit-Ninja*_

 **_Japon_ ** _: Ho ma chérie tu es tellement forte!_

 **_Gawain_ ** _: Il va manques un uniforme!_

 **_Japon_ ** _: et intelligente avec ça…_

 **_Bandit-Ninja 4_ ** _: Bas les gaz vous fait quoi par terre?_

 **_Gawain/Japon_ ** _: *Se regarde*_

**Pinkie Pie** :Hé la tu assommeras les derniers afin de lui dérobet ces vêtements comme ça on pourra enfin infiltre cette bande de mal autrui.

 **Japon** : Pinkie Pie ça y est on aux uniformes sur nous pourquoi tu continues a dire le plan

on la déjà fait ça…

 **Pinkie Pie** : *regarde c’est vêtement* A oui…

**Le groupe s’approcha de l’entre un garde été positionner au guichet**

**Gawain** : On y va ?

 **Garde** : Salut

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Passe en sautaient* Coucou copine !

 **Garde** : Pff… Les stagiaires…

Le parc était envia de ninja nos héros commentaire à analyser le site afin d’établir un plan pour récupère le parc aquatique et botter le cul de bandit 1

**Japon** : regarde il à un faux phare c’est surement la que ce plaque Bandit 1 ! *Prend une photo du phare*

 **Gawain** : Il aurait pu se s’installer dans le bateau pirate

 **Pinkie Pie** : Je sais dans la cabane à glace ! *Sautillle* On y va on y va !!

 **Gawain** : Plus tard ma petite barbe à papa

 **Japon** : Ho ma roustipéte comment allons nous faire il pourrais être partout

**Gawain** : Ne t’en fait pas mon petite sushi nous trouverons Bandit 1

Une sonnerie retentie accompagne d’un "PAUSSSSE" les bandit-ninja s’équiperai d’une serviette de bain et courue vers la piscine à vague amènent au passage Pinkie Pie Japon et Gawain. La piscine étais replie de bandit-ninja sur des bouée notre trio avais trouver une bouée abandonner au milieu de la piscine, ils avait réussi à se loger dans le trous. Bandit 1 se place en haut d’une structure servent de décor,

**Pinkie Pie** : Il est laaa…

 **Japon** : *Prend une photo de Bandit 1*

 **Gawain** : Mon Monjayaki?

 **Japon** : C’est pour nos retrouvailles avec Bandit 1

 **Pinkie Pie** : C’est pas vraiment un souvenir t’on j’aimerai me rappeler

 **Bandit 1** : Sa y est mes frère nous l’avons ! Notre parc aquatique rien que pour nous

 **Ninjas** : OAUSSSIIISSS

 **Pinkie Pie** : OUIASSSSSS

 **Japon/Gawain** : ….

 **Pinkie Pie** : Quoi ? L’ambiance est très prennent !

Bandit sauta dans la piscine munit de sa bouée. Les vagues commentaire à arriver, nos compères réussis tant bien que mal à rester dans la bouée . 

**Pinkie Pie** : C’est génialllleeee

 **Japon** : Oui on s’amuse…

Gawain regarda dans la directions de Japon il étais tellement stoique c’est ce qui lui palisser, Japon regarda dans sa directions, il remarqua à quelle point elle étais belle, elle remarqua à quelle point il étais beau. Ils étais tout les deux propulser dans une bulle ou rien ne pourrais les déranger, oui absolument rien, rien ne pouvais les toucher plus rien exister aucun présence… Ce qui étais bizarre parque à la bas il étais serrais avec Pinkie Pie… et oui à force de gigoter elle avais quand même réussi malgré elle a sortir de la bouées étroite elle coulée lamentablement a coter de nos deux tourtereaux qui n’avais pas remarquait se léger détaille. Une chance (façon de parler) les bandits-ninja remarqua son étais et alla la sauver. Ils quitterai donc la piscine et mis Pinkie Pie à l’abrie. 

**Japon** : J’ais l’impressions d’avoir oublier quelle que chose

 **Gawain** : Quoi donc mon saumon ?

 **Japon** : Ça ne devait pas être important… Attend… Ou son passer tout les bandit-ninja ?

 **Gawain** : Et Pinkie Pie ?

Ils avais deviner que quelle que chose c’étais passer on arrivent prés bandit agglutiner au bord de la piscine et vue Pinkie Pie sur le dos la langue pendante a moitie dans les vape. A c’est donc ça qu’il avait oublier !

**Bandit 1** : Laisser moi passet ! Une crinière rose et touffu, un pelage rose bonbon, une marque en forme de ballon ! J’ais l’impressions d’avoir déjà vu ça…

 **Japon** : Ho non…

 **Bandit 1** : Mais je sais pas du tout ou… En tout cas sa me donne la dalle !

 **Bandit-Ninja** : Sa dois encore être des stagiaire !

 **Bandit 1** : Surement vu son haire de débile ! Appeler Ninja-maître de stage, moi je vais bouffer

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : Bon aller les stagiaires venez avec moi

Gawain Japon et Pinkie Pie Pie suivie le Ninja-maître de stage afin d’en apprendre d’avantage sur le lieux, ils étais accompagner autre ninjas surement des stagiaire. Tous se petite groupe s’arrêta au niveau d’un bâtiment. Japon on profita pour prendre un photo afin d’immortaliser se moment.

**Ninja-maître de stage** : Nous allons commençais par un truc chiant et dangereux que l’on laisse au stagiaire

 **Pinkie Pie** : On peut pas commençais par un truc facile plutôt…

 **Japon** : Sa serve donc à sa un stagiaire…

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : Votre mission sera donc de nourrir les requins

 **Gawain** : Pourquoi il y a des requins ici…

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : dois je vous rappeler que nous somme à Rondomia c’est assez claire non ? 

Ninja-maître de stage ouvrir le bâtiment, à l’intérieure se trouver des aquariums remplie de requin

**Ninja-maître de stage** : Vous devez monter sur c’est échelle bancale afin d’atteindre le haut d’atteindre la trappe en haut des aquarium, oublier surtout pas de refermé la trappe après. Qui veut commencer ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : MOI MOI

 **Japon** : Euh… Pinkie Pie tu est sur de vraiment vouloir le faire…

 **Gawain** : les sabot sa dois pas aider…

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : *Tente un agneaux mort a Pinkie Pie* Bonne chance

Pinkie Pie monta l’échelle avec difficulté avoir 4 patte des fois c’est pas pratique, Gawain et Japon tenais l’échelle pour que Pinkie Pie garde l’équilibre. Apres quelle que minute de dure labeur Pinkie Pie arriva enfin en haut, Japon montra se félicitations en parent une photo d’une Pinkie Pie heureuse.

**Ninja-maître de stage :** Félicitations jeune fille mais vous avez oublier Agneau …

 **Pinkie Pie** : Hé merde !

Une fois que Pinkie Pie se retrouva en haut avec l’agneau mort, elle le jeta dans l’aquarium, avant de redescendre tout fière.

**Japon** : Bravo Pinkie Pie !

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : Félicitations vous avez tout fait bien, la partie au vous monter l’échelle la façon don vous avais lancer l’agneau, quand vous avais refermait la trappe…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Euh… On parlent de ça….

 **Ninja-maître de stage** : ne me dit pas que…

 **Japon** : Oh mon dieu Pinkie Pie retourne toi doucement…

Pinkie Pie se retourna doucement avons de voir un requin volent derrière elle. A lala c’est requin de Randomia ! Pinkie Pie Prenat c’est jambe à son cous et courue vers la sortie. Tous les autre partir. Pinkie Pie courra tellement vite quelle couru sur l’eau, en fait c’est ce quelle penser avant de tomber d’un coup et compris quelle avais juste pied cependant les requin qui la suivie en volent, la motiva pour nager de vitesse affolent. Elle courra dans tout les directions alla même montre les toboggan a à l'envers, mais les requin réussir à la suivre, Pinkie Pie en ressentir même avec un slip sur la tête. Japon avais décider qu’il en avait marre

**Japon** : STOP ! INVOCATIONS

Des poulpes surgie et attrapa les requin Japon on profita pour donner le coup de grâce, Il rejoins Pinkie Pie, les Bandit-Ninja se retourna vers eux

**Bandit 1** : Attarder cette allure mais tu es…

 **Japon** : ( A il a du reconnaitre ma technique…)

 **Bandit 1** : Je te reconnais… Pinkie Pie Pie !

 **Japon** : Hien…

 **Bandit 1 :** Toi l’héroïne de la prophétie

 **Pinkie Pie :** A mais sa c’est dans une autre fic ! du même autre *Fait un client d’yeux au lecture*

 **Bandit** 1 : Ho tu parle de cette fic avec Graig et toi remplie de d’émotions et de bouleversement !

 **Gawain** : Hé l’auto tune ça va ?

 **Japon :** De puis quand c’est un univers étendu…

 **Pinkie Pie :** Oui comme le MONDO univers !

 **Japon :** … géniale…

 **Bandit 1** : Je vais plutôt m’occuper de Japon dans cette fic…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Trop le peur de se faire botter le cul à se que je vois…

Japon et Bandit 1 se retrouver en haut d’une structure, le combat fessais rage. Les deux se battais avec un chorégraphie incroyablement bien exécuter. Bandit 1 réussira à cependant à prendre l’appareille photo de japon obligent celui-ci à s’arrêter.

**Japon** : Que fait tu avec ça ?

 **Bandit 1** : A ton avais… Si tu t’approche je casse ton appareille !

 **Japon** : NON J’ais tout les photos de ma Choupinette !

 **Bandit 1** : Tant pis t’es juste un touriste

 **Japon** : Non je suis juste un passionner !

 **Bandit 1** : *Casse appareille *

Japon tomba sur ces genoux désespérais, tout c’est jolie photos … Il aurais pu en faire d’autre mais cella étais tellement superbe de plus il avais pas l’habitude de sortie loin de chez lui sans il étais tout simplement perdu

**Bandit 1** : Je t’es eu Japon !

 **Japon** : Non…. Pas ça….

 **Gawain** : Mon Ponpon !!

 **Bandit 1** : Ahaha plus que le coup de grâce

Bandit 1 indiqua à ces homme de sortie son canon à eau et le l’activa sur Japon qui partie à des kilomètre vers le ciel

**Gawain** : Ponpon !!!!

 **Pinkie Pie** : Euh… y à pas que sa qui m’inquiète moi… *Pointe les ninja du sabot*

 **Bandits-Ninjas** : *S’approche de Pinkie Pie et Gawain avant de les plaque*

 **Bandit 1** : HAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHA !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Tu pense quand même pas nous faire peur avec ton rire diabolique !

 **Bandit 1** : Ta gueule l’otage !


	3. Dit moi juste tes sentiments pimentais

Pinkie Pie et Gawain se retrouver ligoter dans le bureau de bandit 1

**Pinkie Pie** : Bon… On peut dire quand n’est mal barrer…

 **Gawain** : Vu quand est ligoté dans le bureau de méchant on va dire oui…

Un crabe arriva près de Gawain

**Pinkie Pie** : Super il va pouvoir nous aider

 **Crabe** : *continu à s’approcher de Gawain et lui coups… Ces vêtements*

 **Jacob (Ligoter avec elle)** : Oh mon dieu, c’est un crabe yuriste..

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oh oui tu as raison. Attente, mais … attend…

 **Jacob** : Je suis tellement contant que vous d’être venu me cherchait !

 **Gawain** : Te quoi ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Coup de coude a Gawain* Euh… Ben… Ouais ! évidemment ce n’est pas comme si on avait oublié … Mais alors la pas du tout

 **Gawain** :Exactement …

 **Pinkie Pie** : Alors la pas du tout…

 **Crabe** : *Déshabille Gawain*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Gawain t’es vêtements !

 **Gawain** : A oui…

 **Jacob** : Ne t’n fait pas Gawain j’ais du répulsif pour crabe !

 **Gawain** : Pourquoi tu as ça sur toi…

 **Jacob** : Ben ça peut toujours servir ! Il est dans ma poche, personne ne peut l’atteindre ?

 **Gawain** : Et quand ?

 **Jacob** : Ben là ….

 **Gawain** : Ha oui…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Je peux essais !

 **Gawain** : Ben ouais dépêchez-vous la je suis presque en petite tenu en faite ! Et Japon n’est même pas la !

 **Pinkie Pie** : J’suis presque !

Pinkie Pie tenta de prendre le répulsif et la elle le fit glisse près des pieds de Gawain qui l’écrasa avec c’est dernière. Une épaisse bué se créa dans un exploitons produit par le geste de Gawain.

**Gawain** : bordel c’est quoi cette buée

 **Pinkie Pie** : * léche de la buée sur ces jambe*, Mais … C’est de la mayo !

 **Gawain** : Euh… Pinkie Pie pourquoi il a du surimi par terre ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oh mon non c’est Crabe ! *Se met a genou et pleur* CARRRBBBBB C’EST SI INJUSTE TOI QUI VOULAIs SEULEMENT VOIR DES FEMMES A POILE TOI QUI ÉTAIS SI JUSTE*Le manges* ET SI BON ET DOUXXXX

 **Gawain** : Doux du surimi ?.... Et attente on est plus attaché ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : *S’approche d’un morceau du répulsif* Oh c’est normale, lit c’est un répulsif à cabre, mais aussi à corde !

 **Gawain** : Ha ben oui c’est logique…

 **Pinkie Pie** : He bien il a vraiment pensé à tout ce Jacob… Euh… Il est passé où… Oh non on la encore perdu ! J’e te promets que cette fois on ne te perdra pas !! … Enfin la on ta perdu… Mais cette fois on ne va pas oublier de te retrouver !

 **Gawain** : retrouvé ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ben Jacob

 **Gawain** : Ha oui… Mais la on devrait peut être arrêter les ninjas

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui et puis ce n’est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire

 **Gawain** : je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais vite remet des habits de ninja

Du côté de japon

**A** : Ho un Japon qui vole !... Mais attende Japon sais pas voler ! OH NON JAPON !! *Court dans la direction de Japon*

 **Japon** : *écraser par terre* Aïe…

 **M.A** : JAPON ! JAPON ! Qu'est qui s'est passé !!

 **Japon** : A quoi bon de faire un résumer les lecteurs savez déjà l’histoire !

 **M.A** : Tu as raison !

 **Japon** : Comment allons vous faire pour reprendre le parcaquatique ? Il on eux Gawain et Japon !

 **M.A** : Je ne vois qu’une solution ! NILLLSSS !

 **Nils** : *Arrive en courent*

 **M.A** : Nous allons de voire les attaquer ! Vite Nils rassemble l’armet !

Nils acquiesce puis repartie en courent quelle que seconde après il revins avec lui une arme de manchot qui essaie tant bien que mal de marcher.

**Japon** : C’est ça votre armée…

 **M.A** : Ben oui tu voulais que ça soit quoi d’autre ?

 **Japon** : Vous aviez déjà gagné une bataille ?

 **M.A** : Ben non on ce n’est jamais battu tout cours !

 **Japon** : Ha…. Je ne suis pas sur qu’on va y arriver…

 **M.A** : Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! Hein Nils

 **Nils** : *Acquisse*

 **Japon** : Vous aviez des armes ?

 **M.A** : Des armes…?

 **Japon** : Oui des objets qui nous serviraient à attaquer comme des fusils

 **M**. **A** : Euh…

 **Japon** :…Des techniques de combat ?

 **M.A** : Il puisse donner des coups de nageoire !.... Et de bec !

 **Japon** : Se son des NINJAS des NINJAS, il sache lancer des suriken, sauter d’arbre en arbre, manger les yeux fermes , tout faire les yeux fermer, je ne pense, pas quand puis les battre à coup de nageoire !

 **M.A** : Et de Bec !

 **Japon** : IL SACHE MANGER LES YEUX FERMES

 **M.A** : Ne me dit pas que tu préfères quand arrêt ?

 **Japon** : Non pas du tout… Mais ça serait mieux un plan B… On pourrait juste mimer une attaque et on douce on active la machine a tsunami !

 **M.A** : Pas bête … Seulement les ninjas save déjà quand va les attaquer on pourra pas les infiltre aussi facilement !

 **Japon** : Gawain et Pinkie Pie son encore à l’intérieure !

 **M.A** : Tu as raison ! Je n’est cas utiliser mon don de psychique afin de communiquer avec Pinkie Pie !

 **Japon** : De puis quand tu sais faire ça ?

 **M.A** : De puis que j’ai mangé ce truc bizarre

 **Japon** : Euh.. Peut-être…

Marie-Aline utilisa son pouvoir psychique afin de parler à Pinkie Pie

**M.A** : Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie tu m’entent !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Marie-Aline ? c’est toi

 **M.A** : Oui c’est bien moi

 **Gawain** : Hein Pinkie Pie ça va…

**Devant la porte de sortie un garde surveiller nos héroïne s’avenaire avec quelle que crainte**

**M.A** : Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie tu m’entent !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Marie-Aline ? c’est toi

 **M.A** : Nous avons besoin de vous ! On va lancer une fausse attaque pour faire divertirons, vous deux vous irais activer la machine a Tsunami !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ok tu peut contais sur nous !

 **M.A** : Bon faut que je file je te donnerais des renseignements au fur et à mesure! Bonne chance Pinkie Pie !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Gawain ! Marie-Aline va simuler une attaque nous en attendent on va activer la machine à tsunami !

 **Gawain** : …. D’acore… Mais tu veut bien expliquer se qui c’est passer…

Marie-Aline arriva devant le parc aquatique avec son arme de manchot

**Bandit 1** : Alor comme ça tu pense pouvoir nous arrêter !

 **M.A** : Exactement ! fait bien attentions a ton coccyx! Malotru !

 **Japon** : Assez parler ma Gawain d’amour est entre c’est mure! A L’ATTAQUE !!!!

Japon sauta pardessus les rempart du parc est s’attaqua au Ninja qui surveillait l’entré l’arme de Randomia en profita pour entré.

Dans le parc aquatique Gawain et Pinkie Pie s’approcha de poste de commande qu’il avait repérait plus tôt. Plus aucun Ninja étais au alentour, elle arriva facilement au poste.

**Pinkie Pie** : Vite ou son les commandes.

 **Gawain** : Attende Pinkie Pie on peut voire Japon ! Si on active l machine il va emporter avec les autre et lui les tsunami il aime pas trop ça !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Sa y est j’ais trouver la commande ! Et hop on active les petit tsunami gentille !

 **Gawain** : Attende Pinkie Pie tu est sur de vouloir le faire on attende au moins que Japon sois hors danger !

 **Pinkie Pie** : On a une mission !

 **Gawain** : oui c’est vrais seulement …

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ho non Japon se fait attaquer par des requin !

 **Gawain** : Quoi !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ouf… C’est bon des dauphine son venu aider Japon… Oh mon dieu les dauphine manger le requin !

 **Gawain** : Mon petit sushi !

 **Pinkie Pie** : C’est bon des castor son venu aide Japon… OH …. MAIS QU’ES QU’IL FONT !

 **Gawain** : Si Pinkie Pie il son entraine de…. Bref finalement on devrais activer cette machine

 **Pinkie Pie** :Ok mais ou est la clé ….

 **Gawain** : La clé….

 **Jacob** : *Arrive en parachute et défonce la fenêtre* Pinkie Pie je la clé !

 **Pinkie Pie** : AAAAAAAaaaaaaa ! Jacob comment ta fait !

 **Jacob** : Es vraiment important !

 **Gawain** : Ben oui

 **Jacob** : En parlera plus tard ! Le plus importent c’est que j’ais la clé !

 **Gawain** : Bordel on arrête de nous aider

 **Jacob** : Mais j’ais pas fait expirée

 **Pinkie Pie** : Et scénaristiquement c’est pratique !

 **Gawain** : Oui ben je préférer quand il se perdre !

 **Jacob** : *Mes la clé dans la trou*

 **Gawain** : Attarder ! Japon et juste devant il va pas réussir à survivre à ça !

 **Pinkie Pie** : je suis pas sur qu’il est survécu à l’attaque des castor de tout façon

 **Japon (de puis l’extérieure)** : Gawain ma chérie ! Nous avons plus le temps active la machine ne t’en fait pas pour moi ! *Donne une coup de point à un castor*

 **Gawain** : Comme tu le voudras mon petit poulpe au wasabi !

 **Jacob** : *Active la machine*

Une énorme vague surgie de la structure elle emporta avec elle les ninja les manchots de Randomia qui par habitude surfa sur la vague, une fois la vague passée les ninja avis disparu avec hélas Japon introuvable aussi, Alors que c’est ennemie dauphin requin et castor étais mourant par terre. Notre petit groupe sorta de la salle de commande pour cherchais des rescaper

**Gawain** : PonPon Ponpon ! Ou es tu ?

 **Japon** : Je suis la ma chérie !

Japon chevauchais un requin volant dans les aire, il attire

**Gawain** : *Lui saute au cous* PonPon Ponpon !

 **Japon** : Vine ma chérie allons faire un tour de requin comme on en à toujours rêver !

 **Gawain** : Oui je le veut !

 **Japon/Gawain** : *S’envole sur le requin*

 **Jacob** : Ou est Marie-Aline ?

 **M.A (Dans les aire)** : Je suis la !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Vous savez volez ?

 **M.A** : Evidement je suis la rein de Randomia ! *Atterrie*

 **Pinkie Pie** : A présente que la guerre et fini et quand na repris le parc aquatique sa vous dirais de faire la …. Fête !

 **M.A** : Allons-y !

Marie-Aline calqua des doigt et le parcfut médiatement décore pour l’événement, le peuple de Randomia étais venu du royaume pour la fête.

**Jacob** : C’est cool on a repris le royaume mais je vous rappeler quand est toujours en décembre

 **M.A** : Pas de soucie Soleil

 **Soleil** : Oui ?

 **M.A** : Tu veut ben revenir le temps de la fête ?

 **Soleil** : OK

 **M.A** : Oui j’ais des bon contacte

 **Pinkie Pie** : Trop bine ! Marie-Aline vient on dois danser ! *Prend Marie-Aline est l’amené sur la piste de danse*

 **M.A** : Pinkie Pie tu va voire comme je sais me déhanche !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Pas mal mais je suis sur que tu c’est pas faire ça *Se mette sur une patte et tourne*

 **M.A** : Ouaaaa Mais moi je sais marcher sur les main !

 **Celestia** : Bonsoir je me présente Célestia princesse d’Equestra !

 **M.A** : Bonsoir princesse vous voulais des cupcake jaboticaba, durian, kiwano, ramboutan nappage ciboulette ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Moi j’en veut moi j’en veut !

 **Luna** : Je vais te lasse à t’est affaire… *S’envol*

 **Célestia** : Luna….

 **M.A** : Ou vous préférais regarder nos gogo danseur

 **Bandit 1** : *Danse dans une cage* tu me le paiera Marie-Aline de Randomia tu me le paiera ! 

**M.A** : Ouais ben pour l’instant je te vois pas beaucoup bouger !

 **Bandit** : Pfff *Se remet à danser*

Sur le requin

**Gawain** : Ouaaaa je paysage et magnifique !

 **Japon** : Pas aussi magnifique que t’es yeux

 **Gawain** : Ho Ponpon tu sais me séduire !

 **Requin** : *Leve les yeux au ciel*

Notre couple revins au parc aquatique

**Gawain** : Ouaa l’ambiance à changer

 **Pinkie Pie** : *Avec plein de gâteux sur le visage* Vous savez pas se que vous avez manquait !

 **Japon** : Buffer à volonté apparemment

 **M.A** : *Avec plein de gâteux sur le visage* Comment vous avez deviner

 **Japon** : Cette d’endroits est tellement bien animer que sa me fait chaud au cœur seulement je sens de la tristesse dans tes yeux 

**Gawain** : Si seulement se n’étais que mes yeux… Je pense à mes frère qui son en détresse… Quelle bande de boulet

 **Japon** : C’est vrais que nous avons rien trouver pour les aider …

 **Jacob** : Ho Gawain je savais pas que tu avais des problème avec des frère… J’aurais bien voulu d’aider

 **Gawain** : C’est gentille mais je vois pas comment tu pourrais faire, il faudrait un miracle…

 **Jacob** : Oui est tous se que j’ais trouver se son ces 7 boule avec des étoile dessus !

 **Japon** : Attende répète

 **Gawain** : Finalement je t’aime bien toi

 **Japon** : Super on à cas invoquait shenron !

 **Gawain** : On pourra lui demander de sauvais ma famille !

 **M.A** : Pas besoin de l’invoquait il est juste la

 **Shenron** : Je veut bien exaucer votre vœux mais avant je fini mon cocktail !

 **Japon** : Parfait !

Notre couple se prépara à partirai chez Gawain

**Pinkie Pie** : Vous partais déjà ?

 **Gawain** : Oui tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

 **Pinkie Pie** : C’est gentille mais je rentre avec Célestia et puis j’ai envie de profiter encore un peu de la fête !

 **M.A** : *Parle dans un haut parleur* Vite tout le monde à la piscine à gâteaux !

 **Pinkie Pie** : TROPPPP BIEN ! *Coure vers la piscine*

 **Gawain** : Merci petite poney à la crinière à barbe à papa

 **Shenron** : J’ai fini on peut y aller et puis Polunga et trop bourré

 **Polunga** : Hé la je lui dit t’as des sacrée boulle dit moi ! Des boulle de pétanque HAHAHA !

 **Gawain** : Oh oui c’est gênant la…

 **Shenron** : Vite monter sur mon dos avant qu’il commence à nous parlais !

Notre couple monta sur le dragon, Shenron s’envol afin d’avoir un vu panoramique sur le parque

**Gawain** : Au revoir Marie-Aline merci pour tout !

 **M.A** : De rien revenez nous voir bientôt

 **Japon** : On reviendra ! On reviendra te voire aussi Pinkie Pie !

 **Pinkie Pie** : Il a plutôt Itérait !

Shenron traversa un nuage est ils partie pour de nouvelle pour de nouvelle horizon

**Pinkie Pie** : Ils sont partis ….

 **Luna** : Pinkie Pie je ne veux pas t’affoler, mais Célestia est un peut bizarre là….

 **Célestia** : *légèrement alcooliser* à prestent je suis la Rein …… DES TABOURETS

 **Peuple** : VIVE LA REIN DE TABOURET !!!

 **Pinkie Pie** : WOOAAAAA c’est trop biennnnnnn !!! Vive Célestiaaaaaa *Part rejoindre Célestia*

 **Luna** : À ce que je vois je n’est pas le choix… *Boit une bouteille de vodka coup sec* ET MOI JE SUIS LA REIN DES CHAISES !! *Rejoins les autres*

 **M.A** : He bien Nils tu savez que c’était elle les Reins de Tabouria et de Chaisotopie ?

 **Nils** : *secoue la tête*

Shenron et nos tourtereaux arrive à destinations

 **Japon** : Merci Shenron à présente exauce notre vœu

 **Shenron** : Vu que vous m’aviez aider a partie de cette fête je veut bien

 **Gawain** : Je veux que ma famille retrouve la joie et la bonne humeur !

 **Shenron** : Vœux exposé*Disparait*

 **Artur** : OAAAA la vie est géniale !

 **Carwyn** : Oui allons courrier dans les périe !

 **Gawain** : Vous aller bien je suis tellement contant !

 **Artur** : Evidement la vie c’est géniale !

 **Alasdair** : Ouaaa c’est ton chérie il est trop beau !

 **Carwyn** : J’espère que vous aller vous marier !

 **Gawain** : Je crois qu’il t’aime bien !

 **Japon** : Ils aiment beaucoup trop de chose…

 **Artur** : Tien prendre cette pâquerette le représente notre amour !

 **Alasdair** : Venez on va se promener dans l’aire fraiche

 **Gawain** : Bon ben on est partie

Tous se petite monde se tenant la main et s'éloignant vers leur nouvelle vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà c’est fini ! Oui c’est triste on sais…  
> J ‘espère que vous avez apprécié cette épopée ! Pour se qui se demande du viens Jacob ça commence dans le jeu Hidden city (applications sures mobiles) au début t’arrives tranquille avec ton pote Jacob puis la BAM ! il se fait enlever par des ombres bizarres alors la tu de dit "Vite je dois le cherchais ! Je te retrouverais Jacob" et deux minutes plus tard tu cherches des chocolats pour une sorcière… En gros ta quête principale c’est de cherchais ton pote, mais ta tellement de


	4. Le mariage de mon cœur m’envole dans un monde d’amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre bonus que j’ai écrit pour la republication sur Archive of Our Own (＾▽＾) J’espère quelle vous plaira

Près des grandes falaises Irlande se déroula un grand événement… Le mariage de Gawain et Japon, énormément de personnes c’était retrouve pour fêté c’est événement fabuleux

**Italie** : Allemagne, Allemagne, Allemagne regardent c’est les grands Reins de de Tabouria et Chaisotopie 

**Allemagne** : Laisse-les tranquille tu sais très bien que les paparazzi leur donnent la vie dure

 **Célestia** : *Avec des lunettes de soleil* comment on en est arriver là….

 **Luna** *Avec des lunettes de soleil* : La ferme …

 **Paparazzi** : regarder elles sont là

 **Célestia** / **Luna** : AAAAAAAA

Allemagne Italie et France continueraient de se promène dans le lieu du mariage, le paysage était très beau de puis ces falaises le paysage fut parasiter par une silhouette s’approche vite d’eux

**France** : Ho bonjour Amérique… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 **Amérique** : *Terrifier* Ho France c’est horrible si tu sais …. HO NON IL ARRIVE *Part*

 **Angleterre** : Amérique ou va-tu ? Je tes pas encore dit à quel point je te trouver intelligent !

 **France** : Angleterre ?

 **Angleterre** : Au France prend cette fleur *Lui tente une fleur* Je devais te dire que je t’aime comme j’aime tous mes frères et comme j’aime Jacqueline ma licorne, plus tard je ferais une guerre de Cent Ans consacrée à l’amour afin de la monter au monde ENTIER. Et je conquérais le monde pour lui donner de la joie de vivre ! Et toi Allemagne c’est pas parque qu’on c’est battu que je t’aime pas, car ce que j’aimerais c’est me battre avec toi au foot de la passion et du progrès social ! Mais je dois t’avoues que je suis un peut triste d’avoir quitté l’Union européenne, car je vous vois moins souvent, mais bon … C’est comme ça Amour sur tout *lui jette des pétales et part en sautillent* 

**Allemagne** : Ce n’est peut-être pas plus mal qu’il nous est quitté…..

 **France** : HO MON DIEU C’EST HORRIBLE ANGLETERRE IL C’EST FAIT POSSÉDER PAR LUTINE MAGIQUE JE VOIS QUE ÇA !

 **Italie** : Au secoure Allemagne c’est effrayent!

 **Allemagne** : *Soupir*

Il continue leur route plus au moins choqué, et ce fut l’heure d’aider les mariés

Dans la salle où se préparait Gawain

**Monaco** : Waaaa ma chérie elle est très belle cette robe tu va rouvert où ?

 **Gawain** : c’est les rideaux de la douche …

 **Monaco** : Ha…

 **Belgique** : C’est très…. Avant-gardiste…

 **Hongrie** : On va passer à la coiffure est au maquillage

 **Gawain** : *Se touche les cheveux* voilà ….

 **Taiwan** : Bon… On a encore de temps devant nous…..

 **Belgique** : He, mais tu n’as pas de chaussure…..

 **Gawain** : de quoi ?

Du côté de Japon

**Japon** : Alors comment je suis ?

 **Carwyn** : Notre beau-frère est tellement parfait

 **Alasdair** : HAAAAA Je l’aime tellement

 **Carwyn** : J’envie de t’épouser !

 **Angleterre** : C’est mon ami c’est mon ami !!

 **Allemagne** : Japon c’est quoi le problème avec cette famille … ?

 **Japon** : C’est une longue histoire…

 **Italie** : *Dans le placard* ils sont beaucoup trop effraient je reste ici !!!

 **Carwyn** : Sorte de la petite Italie et vient fumer le pétard de l’amour !

 **Italie** : ALLEMAGNE AU SECOUR !!!

Dans les inviter il avait un peut de tout des personnes important

**Artur** : OAAAA la vie est géniale !

 **M**. **A** : Woaaa, j’aime bien ce type !

 **Bandit 1** : Mais pourquoi j’ai étais invité… Et puis je suis vraiment obligé d’avoir des menottes ?

 **M.A** : Hahah Tu est amusant !

Il avait aussi des spécimens bien lointains

**Twilight** : Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on soit invité à un mariage de Nation …

 **Applejack** : Ho tu sais on est pas vraiment de son monde alors…

 **Rainbow Dash** : Hé vous faites quoi ? On à pas étais invité je vous rappelle, on est ici pour aider Pinkie Pie!

 **Rarity** : Mais on est à un mariage de star ! Est-ce que ma tenue est appropriée ?

 **Rainbow Dash** : Mais ouiii

 **Applejack** : Tu as juste un chapeau

 **Rarity** : Oui, mais un chapeau classe !

 **Fluttershy** : Je ne me sens pas bien ici les gens son effraient ….

 **Russie** : *Lui fait coucou de loin*

 **Fluttershy** : HAA…

 **Rainbow Dash** : Elle a raison ils sont louche…. Il on quand même main

 **Fluttershy** : Trop étrange …

 **Twilight** Ho non il à encore ce mec bizarre….

 **Pologne** : *Pose aguicheuse* alors les poneys, genre se promène….

 **Twilight** : Oui voilà c’est ça….

 **Pologne** : Et je peux genre me promener sur votre dos ?

 **Applejack** : Ahaha….. On ne devait pas aider Pinkie Pie ?

 **Rainbow Dash** : Si on devrait peut-être y aller…

 **Pologne** : Attarder je n’ai pas votre numéro de téléphone !

 **Lituanie** : *Soupire*

Elles courut vers le buffet confier à Pinkie Pie, celle-ci continua à le préparait

**Applejack** : Désoler Pinkie Pie notre pause à dure plus longtemps que prévus….

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ne vous en fait pas j’ai presque terminé

 **Rarity** : Haaaa c’est quoi cette horreur là sur la table !

 **Applejack** : Berk ! c’est pire qu’une pomme pourrie depuis 3 mois je vais le jeter

 **Pinkie Pie** : Ho non Applejack c’est le côté qu’a préparait les frères de la mariée 

**Rarity** : Ha…

 **Applejack** : C’est normal si ça… bouge …

 **Fluttershy** : Et si c’est translucide…

 **RAINBOW DASH** : Et si ça parle ….

 **"Nourriture"** : Tue-moi…

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oui, mais entre nous je vous déconseille de marner ça…

 **Rarity** : Ne t’en fais pas pour ça ma chérie…

 **France** : *Pleur*, mais c’est horrible comment on t-il pu mettre ça la….

 **Espagne** : Ca va aller France ça va aller …..

 **Haut** - **Parleur** : Hé salut tout le monde ici Marie-Aline de Randomia je vous annonce à tout le monde que la cérémonie va bien tôt commencer Bisous !!!

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le lieu de la cérémonie et ils installaient sur les chaises prévues à cet effet

C’est le marie qui défila sur le tapie accompagner par Chine qui en profita pour proposer ça nourriture aux inviter

**Japon** : Euh… Chine ?

 **Chine** : Je sais bien que ce n’est pas le moment, mais certain se son sentie obliger de manger de la nourriture du royaume uni …

 **Angleterre** : À vous, ne voulez pas en manger… Ce n’est pas grave je comprends moi qui avait mis tellement de temps à les faire…. Je me suis même coupé… Qui c’est j’ai peut être même attraper le tétanos… Et puis je n’ai pas d’amis…

 **Finlande** : Ha… Bon je vais gouter c’est peut être pas si mauvais… *prend une bouchère est resté figer*

 **Angleterre** : Je suis tellement Contant que tu es aimé ! *Part en sautillant*

 **Finlande** : Aidez… Moi…

 **Japon** : ha je compris n’en dit pas plus….

Puis ce fut le tour de la mariée

**Rarity** : Où est telle, où est telle ?

 **Twilight** : Regarder elle est là

 **Rarity** : Où ça ? Je ne sois rien à part cette clocharde ?

 **Twilight** : C’est elle Rarity ….

 **Rarity** : Ha…

Elle arriva au côté de son Pompon d’amour

**Shenron** : Nous sommes ici pour célèbres l’amour de…

 **Carwyn** : Notre beau-frère est tellement parfait

 **Alasdair** : HAAAAA Je l’aime tellement

**Angleterre** : C’est ma sœur !

 **Carwyn** : C’est la mienne aussi

 **Alasdair** : Moi aussi c’est la plus belle sœur au monde !

 **Angleterre** : Car le monde n’est qu’amour

 **Jacqueline** : Mais vos gueules bordel !

 **Sealand** : C’est mes Fère à moi aussi

 **Angleterre** : Regarder c’est notre frère adorait

 **Carwyn** : Ho Seleand tu es un vrais pays

 **Sealand** : HAHAH je sais !

 **Alasdair** : Prends cette couronne tu es le meilleur frère du monde

 **Carwyn** : et de l’univers

 **Angleterre** : plus l’infinie

 **Sealand** : Elle est pour moi ?

 **Angleterre** : Évidement petit galopant !

 **Sealand** : Merciiii

Sealand se dirigea vers un trône ou étai inscrire "Le meilleur des frère et un vrai pays qui est trop bien" 

**Espagne** : Ha, mais ce n’est pas vrais de puis quand ils sont devenus pacifistes et pleins d’amour ?

 **Prusse** : Au mon ça explique pourquoi ils sont la eux….

 **Hippie 1** : Ouais parque on fait tousse partie d’une même est une famille

 **Hippie 2** : Une famille unie contre cette société de consommation !

 **Hippie** : Ouais à bas le capitaliste

 **Amérique** : Hé !

 **Hippie 3** : Aller détente toi t’en veux pas ?

 **Pays-Bas** : Ouais aller quoi…. Viens …

 **Belgique** : PAYS-BAS !

 **Shenron** :…. Non, mais sérieusement vous ne voulez pas que je les remette comme avant

 **tout le monde** : SIIIIIIIIII

 **Angleterre** : OUAISS

 **Amérique** : *En larme*SIIIII je vous en supplie

 **Angleterre** : Amérique, Amérique regarde je t’es fait un bouquet de l’amitié

 **Alasdair** : Et moi j’en ai fait un plus gros !

 **Allemagne** : Je vous en supplie dragon sacré ça devint très gênant pour tout le monde …..

 **Shenron** : J’exauce vos vœux

 **Japon** : Mais attarder on à as réunie les 7 boules de cristal

 **Shenron** : Ouias ben franchement, rien à foutre !

Une énorme lumière blanche envahit l’espace une fois qu’elle était dissipée ….

**Angleterre** : Mais qu’est que …..

 **Amérique** : *Lui saute dessus* je suis tellement contant que tu sois redevenu comme avant

 **Angleterre** : Lâche-moi abrutie !

 **Seeland** : *Lui saute dessus* Tu as peut-être changé, mais tu es toujours mon frère adorait

 **Angleterre** : Mais pourquoi t’as une couronne ?

 **France** : *Lui saute dessus* Bien venu dans le monde réelle

 **Angleterre** : Mais cassez-vous !

 **Carwyn** : C’est horrible j’ai comme un trou de mémoire ….. Hooooo un dragon *Se dirige vers Shenron* 

**Alasdair** : Sa y je me souviens Gawain devait se marier !

 **Carwyn** : Ho merde… Au moins il a un dragon….

 **Angleterre** : Gawain je suis tellement contant que tu épouse un de mes amis !

 **Alasdair** : En même temps ce n’est pas comme si tu en avais beaucoup…

 **Angleterre** : La FERME…

 **Amérique** : IlS sont TOUS revenuS À la normale !

 **Tous** : OOUUUUAAAAAIIIIISSSSSSSSS !!

Tous le monde se leva et se pris dans les bras en pleurent il était touts ému par se changement qui était plutôt relou….

**Jacob** : Je pleur c’est si beau…..

 **Bandit 1** : J’avais prévu de pas pleurais

 **Angleterre** : Non, mais dit le nous si on vous gène…. 

**France** : Tu gênes

 **Angleterre** : Alors toi…

 **Alasdair** : C’est super je vais me taper un petit raille

 **Gawain** : Non-arête, car la drogue c’est mal !!

 **Alasdair** : Tu a raison je vais arrêter, car c’est mal !

 **Carwyn** : *Fume avec Shenron * Hein ?

 **Alasdair** : ça suffi cette merde *jette la coque sur Fluttershy*

 **France** : Ouais est Angleterre et va arrêt les scones

 **Angleterre** : Hein… ?

 **Tous** : OUAISSS

 **Fluttershy** : *Défoncer* OUAISISI SA SUFFIE CETTE MERDE

 **Rainbow Dash** : Euh…

 **Gawain** : finalement ça à étais faciles de les faire arrête !

 **Japon** : Effectivement.

 **Shenron** : Bon je peux vous marier oui ou merde…

 **Gawain** : Ben maintient qu’on est là…

La cérémonie commença tout le monde étais heureux (Pour eux est aussi pour les Fère de la marrie redevenu normale ….) Nils arriva avec les bagues …. Ce qui mis un peu de temps.. Shenrone continua la cérémonie (même si défoncer c’est dur… ) le deux marries prononça les vœux et il s’embraser la public était (Angleterre pleura tout en essaye de le cacher)

**Angleterre** : Non, mais c’est juste du pollen OK !

**Gawain** : mon Pompon je suis si contant *sourire légèrement*

 **Angleterre** / **Carwyn** / **Alasdair** : *choquer* 

**Carwyn** : Par le grand dragon sacrer vous avez vu…

 **Alasdair** : Je ne les jamais vu aussi heureuse….

 **Japon** : Moi aussi mon amour ….Il me tarde notre nuit de noces sur le bateau pirate pastafariste

 **Gawain** : Ho moi aussi mon Pompon

 **Angleterre** : Quoi ?

Effectivement un bateau pirate accosta sur les falaises

**France** : Euh… Angleterre ?

 **Angleterre** : Non, mais j’y suis pour rien !

 **Pirate** : HAHAHAH bonjour à tous en cherchent la Miss rouspétée et Monsieur Pompon !

 **Japon** : C’est nous !

 **Allemagne** : Votre nuit de noce et sur un bateau pirate... ?

 **Japon** : Ho oui on veut faire un tour du monde il paraît qu’il existe un océan habiter par des poulpes géants !

 **Gawain** : Et une mer de Guinness !

 **Allemagne** : Ha…

Les marier s’engager sur le bateau pirate. Un grand nuage apparu au-dessus de leur tête est en sortie…

**Dieu Spaghetti Géant** : Bienvenu au nouveau marri ici le commandent de bord Dieu Spaghetti Géant, l’air ambiant et de 20° la mer restera calme tout le long du séjour, notre prochaine escale sera le volcan de guimauve il y sera possible de skier au de prendre des bains de guimauve dans les termes locaux. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage et reste à votre entière disponibilité !

 **Italie** : Non d’une Bolognaise le Dieu Spaghetti Géant 

**Romano** : Dieu Spaghetti Géant je vous en supplie prenait nous avec avec nous

Le bateau quitta le quai

**Pinkie Pie** : AU REVOIR LES AMIS A UNE PROCHAINE Fois !

 **Carwyn** : Au revoir Gawain

 **Alasdair** : A plus dans le bus

 **Angleterre** : Ha, mais ta gueule…

 **Monaco** : On voulais profiter de se mariage pour vous dire qu’on va se marrie avec Espagne

 **France** : AAAAAAA

 **Prusse** : AHAAHAHAH LA belle et le clochard !

 **Twilight** : Contant de vous avoir rencontre

 **Espagne** : C’est la princesse de l’amitié

 **Prusse** : Vien, on va t’apprendre quelque truc

 **Twilight** : Quoi, mais….

 **Prusse** : *Prendre Twilight* Tu viens France

 **France** : *Choquer*

 **Prusse** : *Le prend avec lui*

Et c’est comme ça que le bad trio partit avec la princesse de l’amitié…

**Applejack** : Euh… Les filles… ?

 **Pinkie** **Pie** : Dis-moi quand vous reviendrez, j’ai prévu plein de trucs sympa !!

 **Bandit 1** : Ouais et je dois botter votre cul !

 **Japon** : *Sur le bateau* Ne t’en fait pas je sais qu’on se reverra !!

 **Gawain** : On vous ramènera des souvenirs !

 **Twilight** : *bourré* ouais y a plutôt intégré

 **Prusse** : Haha c’est poney ça tien vraiment pas l’accole !

Le bateau quitta la falaise, les marier leur fit un dernier coucou jusqu’à leurs prochaines retrouvailles !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà J’espère ne pas trop vous avoir perdu! Pour les O.C
> 
> Marie-Aline de Rondomia : A la base ça devait juste être un cosplay, je voulais mettre une robe victorienne, mais j’avais aussi envie de mettre la cape de la reine des neiges ( La grande violette) Oui j’aime bien les capes et c’est quand même bizarre vu que tout le monde trébuche dessus ou marche dessus. Enfin bref, l’histoire que ça reste coréent (lol) J’ais dit de ça serais le cosplay de Marie-Aline de Rondomia (Le nom Marie-Aline ça viens du fait quand j’ai eu l’idée j’étais avec des amies Marie et Aline que je salut en passent. Ha que coucou!) Ce cosplay est très parthique tu peux squatter d’autre groupe cosplays et dire "Non, mais je suis la reine du rondome donc si je vais avec vous c’est rondome donc ça va!” logique non? Et tu peux aussi faire n’importe vu que c’est la reine du rondome. Par la suite c’est devenu mon le nom de mon conte sur fanfictions ben oui comme ça mes histoires elle puisse être rondome !
> 
> Nils : Il est inspirais du manchot général de brigade de La Garde royale Norvégienne. Nils Olav (Oui il existe c’est pas une blague vous pouviez cherchais) J’ais trouver le concept beaucoup trop beau je quand est la même chose en France! Le monde serait plus beau avec des manchots
> 
> Jacob : Alors Jacob je vous expliquerais plus tard vu que la il est pas en super positions… mais sachait que l’idée viens des plusieurs sources Hidden City (Apli sur téléphone) Harry Potter Hogwarts (Apli sur téléphone) et de Rabbi Jacob (film) Donc je vous lèverais le mystère plus trad.
> 
> Ha oui aussi rabdomia ça vient de faute de frappe est vu qu’il avait randome de dans je l’est gardais et les rabbin-viking ça vient de coiffure d’une amie qui pouvait faire rabbin ou viking pratique. 
> 
> Les aquoiterroristes viennent d’un délire à Aquoiland 
> 
> Voilà une petite anecdote et vu des coulisses


End file.
